Ingrid in Love
by Kommissar2015
Summary: 19 years after the Barden Bellas first faced off against Das Sound Machine, Kommissar's daughter Ingrid falls in love with Beca's son Noah.


Ingrid in Love: A Pitch Perfect Fanfic

Prologue Part One

It was three months after Das Sound Machine had lost to the Barden Bellas at the 2015 A Capella World Championships. Das Sound Machine had just finished a grueling practice, that was of course, to prepare for next year's World Championships. Today had been the usual four hour daily practice, singing, dancing, extemporaneous beat boxing and push-ups, lots of push-ups. Although, it was just a usual practice, the group's co-leader, Kommissar Krämer was feeling extremely tired. She was sitting on a black leather couch in the break room, and thinking to herself. Just the night before, Kommissar had found out that she was pregnant. She had not told anyone yet, not even her husband Pieter, who was also her fellow co-leader. Don't worry, she was going to tell the child's father of course, just not yet. He'd have her sit out of practices for the next eight months for sure otherwise.

Eventually, when Kommissar was five months pregnant, she told Pieter and the rest of her family and friends. (They kind of figured it out by themselves by that point anyway.) and, Kommissar was right, she did have to sit out of the next four months of performances and practices. But it turned out to all be worth it when on May 27th 2016, Ingrid Calia Krämer was born...

Prologue Part Two

From the moment Ingrid was born, her parents knew exactly what they wanted her to be, a DSM Legacy. Because of her parents' goal, Ingrid's childhood was much different from any other child she'd ever met. From the time she was about three, Ingrid was already performing on stage with her mom and dad. Once she had reached the young age of five, Ingrid began her "training." This included, three hours of government mandated homeschool (Kommissar and Pieter would rather that Ingrid just trained all day), running, singing lessons, dance lessons, gymnastics lessons and many tiring exercises. Ingrid hardly complained, this was the only life she knew, it was just normal for her.

After 10 years of waking up at 6:00 to partake in countless hours of training, Ingrid had reached high school. It was her first time going to real school, and her first time on an A Capella team. Ingrid had been performing with her parents for many years, but the Berlin High School XCEL Team was something different. Throughout high school, Ingrid always remembered her (and her parents') goal. And time passed as time does, and soon, Ingrid was finally old enough to join DSM...

Chapter One: (May 27th 2034)

It was early in the morning. Ingrid Krämer lay still in her bed, pretending to be asleep. She could hear the sounds of footsteps on the wood floor clomping around outside of her painted-blue bedroom door. Ingrid knew right away that these footsteps belonged to the parents, Kommissar and Pieter. Today was Ingrid's eighteenth birthday, the day that her parents had been preparing her for since soon after she had been born. It was the day that Ingrid was finally old enough to join Das Sound Machine.

Kommissar and Pieter burst through the door, causing the bright hallway light to shine right in to Ingrid's blue eyes. Ingrid blinked a few times to adjust to the lighting.

"Happy birthday Ingrid" her dad said.

Kommissar walked over to the side of Ingrid's bed and have her daughter a hug.

"Ingrid, isn't this amazing, this is the day you've been preparing for your whole life" Kommissar said happily.

Ingrid smiled.

"C'mon Ing, get dressed and then come downstairs for breakfast" Pieter instructed, "Auditions are at 9:30."...

Chapter 2

Ingrid knew that it wasn't just a coincidence that this year's Das Sound Machine auditions happened to occur on her eighteenth birthday. When Ingrid and her parents arrived at the DSM Training Center, Kommissar had her daughter practice one more time before everyone else arrived for auditions. Since around the time Ingrid had turned seventeen, Kommissar and Martina, another DSM member, had been helping Ingrid prepare a complicated song and dance routine for her audition. It was a song medley of Come With Me Now by KONGOS, Iridescent by Linkin Park and Jar of Hearts by Christina Perri. The routine showed-off Ingrid's gymnastics and dance talents as well.

About 30 minutes passed, and it was finally time for Ingrid to audition. Although Ingrid had trained this routine for months, she felt nervous. She knew how important this audition was to her parents. Ingrid was waiting backstage for her turn, three other hopeful young people, Wilhem, Alessia and Gretchen, would audition before her.

Judging by their shrieks of excitement, Ingrid was certain that all three auditioners had made it in. Now it was her turn. The moment Ingrid had been preparing for for years had finally arrived. As she walked out on stage, she heard someone whisper loudly to his friend, "Hey! That's the Kommissar's daughter." That gave Ingrid a slightly uneasy feeling of intimidation. She was now in the middle of the big stage. She smiled nervously at her parents, who were judging the auditions.

"Ingrid Krämer, you may begin."

Ingrid began her routine, nervously at first... back tuck, kick, turn, split flip... Whoa come with me now, I'm gon' take you down...

Once she was finished with the first few verses, Ingrid's nervousness seemed to melt away. She smiled as she performed with more confidence than she'd ever felt before in her life. And before long she had finished her routine. When Ingrid had finished, Kommissar looked her daughter strait in the eyes, smiled with pride, and announced, "Congratulations Ingrid Krämer, you are a member of Das Sound Machine!"...

Chapter 3

That evening, Ingrid's parents hosted an extravagant party at the DSM training center. Ingrid, and the rest of the DSM newbies, we're officially added to the team. And, contrary to her tough image, Kommissar actually cried a few tears when Ingrid was officially added.

Early the next morning, when it was still dark, Kommissar, Pieter and Ingrid left for 5:30 DSM practice, Ingrid's first practice. Practice was much more difficult than Ingrid had originally expected. It included five hours of singing, hard-to-follow dance routines and lots and lots of cardio. (Horizontal running is DEFINITELY not permitted on DSM.) Soon practice was almost over.

"Good practice you guys" Pieter

Pieter and Kommissar were speaking up in front of the tired group who were sitting on the bleachers.

"Okay, so, in two weeks we're flying to America for the riff off and we have to be prepared for anything" Kommissar announced...

Chapter 4 (two weeks later)

Other than the riff off, Ingrid had only been to America twice. Once for the 2023 A Capella World Championships when she was only seven, and another time when she was fifteen for the 2031 World Championships. Both championships had been won by DSM. In fact, Das Sound Machine had been on a World Championship winning streak since 2021. Ingrid sure hoped they'd win again this year, (for the 13th consecutive year in a row.)

Ingrid followed her parents off the plane and into the Hartsfield-Jackson Atlanta International Airport. Ingrid had always loved America, it just felt so free and fun. She thought that she might want to even live there someday.

The next morning was the day of the riff off. After waking up in the hotel that DSM had rented out and going to breakfast at the hotel buffet (yum! Ingrid loved American food), the members of Das Sound Machine went back to their hotel rooms to change for the riff off. It was Ingrid's first time putting on the DSM uniform, which was, as always, mesh and leather. Ingrid put on her new uniform; it was a 3/4 sleeved cropped leather jacket with a long sleeved mesh shirt underneath, leather legging, black combat boots and lots and lots of eyeliner (even the boys wore eyeliner.)

DSM arrived at the riff off site one hour early so that they could practice. It seemed that another team had they same idea. The Barden Treble Makers had also came early to the empty pool where the riff off was being held. The rest of the team was already gathered in one corner of the empty pool. Ingrid was the last to jump in. She leap in, landing limberly, twelve feet down on the floor of the pool. Ingrid then started to walk over to the rest of Das Sound Machine. Suddenly someone knocked into her...

Chapter 5

"Ow."

"Oh, sorry. I didn't see you there. Are you okay?" said a young guy that seemed about Ingrid's same age.

"Don't worry about it, I'm fine" Ingrid replied, beginning stagger back up to her feet.

"Lemme help you up" he said, reaching out his hand and pulling Ingrid back up.

"Thanks" Ingrid said.

"So, what's your name?" the guy asked.

"Ingrid Krämer, what's your's?"

"Well" he started,"I'm Noah Swanson. And Ingrid Krämer, I think you are beautiful."

Ingrid blushed shyly, no one had ever called her that before.

"And I seriously dig chicks with accents" Noah continued.

Ingrid laughed and nervously brushed a piece of blonde hair behind her left ear. She had never noticed how much different she must sound to the Americans.

"And, I dig, whatever that means, guys with accents" Ingrid added.

"Hey!" Noah retorted teasingly, "I don't have an accent."

"Well, we don't meet many Americans where I'm from" Ingrid said, feeling slightly embarrassed.

Noah laughed.

"So, Ingrid Krämer, how would you like to come over for dinner tonight after this is all over?" Noah asked, smiling.

"I'd like that very much" Ingrid accepted happily.

"Ingrid, come here" she heard her dad call from the other side of the empty pool.

"Coming Dad, just a second!" Ingrid called back.

"Sorry Noah" Ingrid said, "I've got to go."

"Okay, Ingrid Krämer, see you" Noah said, "I'll be right here waiting for you when this is done."

Ingrid waved goodbye to Noah as she hurried over to where the rest of DSM was gathered.

"Who was that you were talking to?" Kommissar questioned.

"Oh, just one of the Treble Makers" Ingrid replied.

"Um, why were you conversing with the competition?" Pieter asked.

"Uhhhh..." Ingrid was stalling, "Um, I was, uh just, giving him a nice dose of trash talk before the competition."

Kommissar laughed, "You're just like your dad, always trash talking and acting tough."

Chapter 6

A few minutes later, the two other teams, The Barden Bellas and The Swag Notes, had arrived. Soon, the riff off was underway. The first category was 2010s Songs. Das Sound Machine started... Don't you dare look back, just keep your eyes on me, I said you're holding back, she said shut up and dance with me, this woman is my..., The Swag Notes continued... My head's underwater but I'm breathing fire..., The Treble Makers went next... Fire, hotter than a fantasy, lonely like a highway..., The Bellas went after... Highwaaaay and I'm gonna ride it all night lo...

All of a sudden, the judge interrupted the Bellas' singing. "Barden Bellas, the song Life is a Highway by Rascal Flatts actually came out in 2006, and last time I checked, 2006 does not count as a song from the 2010s" the judge informed, "Bellas, you are *clap clap* cut off!"

The Bellas were now out of the competition. The next category was Taylor Swift. One by one, each team sang a Taylor Swift song. And when The Swag Notes sang If I Die Young (which is NOT by Taylor Swift), they were too, cut off. Now, it was DSM versus the Treble Makers. The category chosen was Music from Musicals. The battle went on for a while until The Treble Makers messed up on the song Defying Gravity from Wicked. The Treble Makers were cut off and DSM had won the riff off!...

Chapter 7

"So how does it feel to be a winner?" Kommissar happily asked her daughter.

"It feels good, very good" Ingrid said quickly, she was in a rush to go find Noah.

"Ingrid, where are you going?" Johanna, a fellow member of DSM, questioned.

"Um, I'm just meeting up with a friend" Ingrid said, hoping Johanna wouldn't ask anymore questions.

"Okay, Ingrid, I'll see you at the Pasta Pit for our celebratory dinner tonight" Johanna told her.

Ingrid darted her blue eyes around the empty pool looking for Noah. She didn't see him anywhere. Ingrid start to worry that Noah had forgotten about her and left. Suddenly, Ingrid felt someone tap her on the left shoulder. She jumped in surprise. She turned around to see that it was Noah.

"Hey Ingrid Krämer" he said, "I really scared you, didn't I."

"No you didn't" Ingrid lied.

"I know you're lying, Ingrid Krämer" Noah said.

"Okay, okay, you scared me" she admitted.

Noah laughed.

As Ingrid climbing out of the empty pool, following Noah, she suddenly remembered that she hadn't told her parents where she was going. Hopefully they wouldn't notice if she was gone for just a couple hours. Ingrid and Noah walked about three blocks to Noah's family's home. Noah lived in a large white house with a pine green door and shutters. Noah opened the door and ushered Ingrid inside.

"Ladies first" he said.

Ingrid smiled at him.

Noah led her through a small foyer and into a spacious kitchen that was filled with children. A middle aged man wearing a green Breakfast Club t-shirt greeted them.

"Hey Noah, how was the riff off, buddy?" the man asked.

"It was good, Dad" Noah replied.

"Hey Noah" a young boy shouted from the kitchen table, "Did you win?"

"No, Ethan, but we got second place" Noah informed him.

Ethan shrugged sadly.

"Noah, who's the girl you brought home?" a tweenage girl asked from the kitchen table.

Ingrid blushed and stood there silently.

"She looks creepy, all her clothes are black" said a little girl with pigtails.

"Hazel, don't say that, that's rude" a teenage girl said, "Why don't we just let Noah's friend introduce herself."

Ingrid waited silently for a few seconds before suddenly realizing what she was supposed to do.

"Oh, um, sorry" Ingrid stammered, "I'm Ingrid."

Ingrid felt embarrassed. Noah's mom, a short pregnant woman with choppy brown hair, stood up and began speaking to Ingrid.

"Well, hi Ingrid, why don't you and Noah come sit down" his mom said, pulling out an empty wooden chair, "We still have some chicken and mashed potatoes left."

Noah and Ingrid sat down, next to each other, and Noah's family started introducing themselves. Noah had seven younger siblings, Caitlin (age 16), Alexis (15), Meredith (12), Ethan (10), Hazel (8), Grant (4) and Kelsey (2). He also had another baby sister on the way. After all of the children had been introduced, Noah's parents introduced themselves, as Jesse and Beca...

Chapter 8

"Wait?" Ingrid asked, "Hold up, you mean to tell me your mom is Tiny Maus?"

For a few seconds, Noah stared at her in blank confusion. "Ingrid Krämer, what the heck are you talking about?" Noah asked in a very confused way.

"Your mom is Beca Mitchell, right?" Ingrid investigated as she pieced this together in her head.

"Well, Beca Swanson, but yeah" Noah explained still displaying a puzzled expression on his face.

"This is so crazy" Ingrid said, laughing.

By this point, Noah and his siblings all made visible their looks of extreme confusion.

"I am so freakin confused right now!" Noah exclaimed, almost laughing, "Ingrid Krämer, will you please explain."

"Sure" Ingrid started, feeling more awkward than ever, "So, basically Tiny Maus aka your mom, Beca, is, like, my mom's only weakness. It all started like back a million years ago, 2015, before we were born. I can't believe your mom has never told you this story."

By this point, Jesse, Noah and all of the younger children were listening intently to Ingrid's story. Beca, who was doing the dishes halfway across the room, was silently giggling to herself.

Ingrid continued, "Well, anyway, back in 2015, your mom, Beca, and my mom and dad were up against each in the A Capella World Championships..."

"Wait" eight-year-old Hazel interrupted, "Mommy, is that when you were on the Bellas?"

Beca looked up from the plate she was cleaning and nodded.

"Keep telling the story" Grant begged.

"So, anyway, everyone expected your mom's team to lose the competition. Especially my mom, her team, DSM, was confident that they would win Worlds again. But, in the end, my parents' team lost to the Bellas, and I guess, that scarred my mom for life. It was the only time she'd ever lost and to this day it still is. She talks about it almost everyday. I mean like, every time she doesn't feel up to training, she reminds herself of Tiny Maus and she just gets some weird, like, 'I have to win' adrenaline rush, so yeah that's basically the whole story"...

Chapter 9

"Okay, so you're the Kommissar's daughter, aren't you?" Beca asked in realization.

"Yep" Ingrid replied, "Kommissar and Pieter's daughter, that's me."

"That's so cute" Alexis gushed, "It's just like Romeo and Juliet, forbidden to be together, but love prevails!"

"You do know how that story ends, right?" Ethan reminded Alexis.

"And I wouldn't exactly say 'forbidden', Mom and Dad seem just fine with this" Caitlin added.

"Ingrid, do you want to go down to the park?" Noah asked.

"Sure."

After asking Noah's parents if they could go, Ingrid and Noah headed to the park. It was a warm night and countless stars sparkled in the sky above them. Ingrid and Noah sat down on a wooden park bench that was stationed next to a large willow tree. They talked for about an hour, just simply getting to know each other better. They exchanged phone numbers. They talked about a Capella, school, what their favorite pastimes were.

"Well, other than a Capella, which I do a lot of, my favorite things are gymnastics, reading and traveling" Ingrid shared.

"Cool" Noah said, putting his arm around Ingrid, "I like playing basketball, running, learning new things and spending time with beautiful people, people like you, Ingrid Krämer."

Ingrid blushed, smiling.

"I know we've only know each other for a few hours" Noah acknowledged, "But, Ingrid Krämer, would you mind if I kissed you?"

"No, I wouldn't mind at all" Ingrid admitted,"I'd actually like that very much."

Ingrid scooted closer to Noah, they leaned in and their lips touched, connected, kissing for just a few seconds. And although Ingrid had never kissed before, there was no awkwardness, it somehow just felt perfect. Then, all of a sudden, Ingrid's phone buzzed, it was a text from Johanna. Ingrid's parents were wondering where she was.

"Noah, I'm sorry, I have to go" Ingrid told him, rushing.

"Thank you so much for an amazing night, Ingrid Krämer" Noah said, kissing her on the cheek, "I hope to see you soon."

Ingrid left the park and caught a cab back to the hotel hoping her parents would think she'd been at the hotel this whole time...

Chapter 10

Ingrid hurried into the Pasta Pit restaurant where DSM was having their victory dinner. She rushed to her group's table, everyone was already enjoying pasta, salad and breadsticks.

"Ingrid Calia Krämer, where have you been?" Kommissar demanded.

"Um, I've been here the whole time" Ingrid lied hoping her mom would believe her.

"Then how come I haven't seen you since the riff off four hours ago?" Kommissar probed.

Ingrid knew she had to make up a believable story, and fast.

"Well" Ingrid began making up her story, "Fine, I lied. After the riff off, I walked a few blocks to this place where they were, um, giving bus tours of the city."

Thought it was far fetched, it wasn't a total lie. On the walk to Noah's house she had seen a building advertising bus tours.

"I decided to go on a tour, you know, cuz it sounded like a fun thing to do and plus we probably won't be back here in Atlanta anytime soon." she continued, "I thought I'd be back in time for dinner, but the tour ran a little longer than I thought. Anyway, I'm sorry for not telling you and Dad where I was going, it'll never happen again, I promise."

"Don't worry about it, Ingrid, it's fine. It sounds like you had a fun time. After all, you are eighteen now. Just make sure that next time you tell me where you're going to be, okay" Kommissar said.

"Okay" Ingrid replied.

Ingrid could not believe that her mom had bought the story.

"I guess I'm not getting in trouble after all" Ingrid thought to herself.

The next morning, Das Sound Machine flew back to Germany. Three days later Ingrid was sitting at her desk in her room when her phone buzzed. She had gotten a text, she looked to see who it was from. It was from Noah...

Chapter 11

Ingrid was now laying on her stomach on her bed. She unlocked her phone using the voice activated password, a new feature on the iPhone 12S. She was happy to see Noah's text, she hadn't heard from him since that night in the park a few days prior. She read what he had written, "ʜɪ ɪɴɢʀɪᴅ ᴋʀᴀᴍᴇʀ , ʜᴏᴡ ᴀʀᴇ ʏᴏᴜ."

"ɪ'ᴍ ɢᴏᴏᴅ, ʜᴏᴡ 'ʙᴏᴜᴛ ʏᴏᴜ? ɪ ᴍɪss ʏᴏᴜ ʙᴛᴡ" Ingrid texted back, smiling.

"ɪ'ᴍ ɢᴏᴏᴅ ᴛᴏᴏ ❤, sᴏ ʜᴏᴡs ʟɪғᴇ ᴏɴ ᴅsᴍ?" Noah replied.

"ɪᴛ's ɢᴏᴏᴅ, ᴛʀᴀɪɴɪɴɢ ɪs ᴄʀᴀᴢʏ ɪɴᴛᴇɴsᴇ, ᴍᴏᴍ ɪs ᴏʙsᴇssɪɴɢ ᴏᴠᴇʀ ᴡᴏʀʟᴅs ɪɴ a ᴍᴏɴᴛʜ" Ingrid answered.

"ʏᴇᴀʜ, ᴛʜᴇ ᴛʀᴇʙʟᴇs ᴀʀᴇ ᴛʀᴀɪɴɪɴɢ ғᴏʀ ᴡᴏʀʟᴅs ᴛᴏᴏ! ᴡᴇ ɴᴇᴇᴅ ᴛᴏ ʜᴀɴɢᴏᴜᴛ ᴛʜᴇɴ." Noah suggested.

"ᴛᴏᴛᴀʟʟʏ, ᴛʜᴀᴛ sᴏᴜɴᴅs ᴀᴍᴀᴢɪɴɢ 3" Ingrid agreed.

"ᴀᴡᴇsᴏᴍᴇ! ɪ'ʟʟ ʙᴇ ᴄᴏᴜɴᴛɪɴɢ ᴅᴏᴡɴ ᴛʜᴇ ᴅᴀʏs ᴛɪʟ ɪ ᴄᴀɴ sᴇᴇ ʏᴏᴜʀ ʙᴇᴀᴜᴛɪғᴜʟ ғᴀᴄᴇ ᴏɴᴄᴇ ᴍᴏʀᴇ" Noah replied.

Ingrid was glad that Noah wasn't there to see her blush. She couldn't wait to be reunited with him in just a bit more than a month. Just then, footsteps outside of her bedroom door interrupted Ingrid's moment of bliss.

"Ingrid, what are you up to?" her mom asked from outside of Ingrid's room.

"Um, nothing" Ingrid replied trying to sound as believable as possibly.

Her mom had just been talking about 'Tiny Maus' this morning at breakfast, Ingrid knew Kommissar would be less than pleased to know that Ingrid was texting Beca's son. Then, without warning, Kommissar walked into the room.

"Ingrid, whenever you say nothing, it's always something" Kommissar insisted, "Let me see your phone."

"Mom, I promise, I'm not up to anything!" Ingrid assured, holding her phone far away from her mom.

"Ingrid Calia! Do you think I'm stupid? Now I know you're up to something! Give me that phone this instant!" Kommissar yelled.

Ingrid handed her phone reluctantly over to Kommissar...

Chapter 12

"Ingrid, who is this Noah Swanson you've been texting?" Kommissar asked, pretending to sound calm.

Kommissar continued to scroll down Ingrid's phone, looking displeased.

"No one" Ingrid stuttered, "Just...just a friend I met at the riff off."

"Shut up Ingrid, I know you're lying to me, I know he's more than 'just a friend'" Kommissar said in an angry tone.

"Mom, I promise, we're just good friends" Ingrid lied, feeling intimidated.

"I don't buy that for a second, you little liar" Kommissar scolded, "You better tell me the truth right now."

"Fine, Noah and I are dating, it's kind of a long distance thing, after the riff off I went over to his house and we kissed" Ingrid spilled.

"Ingrid Calia Krämer! I knew something was wrong with you, you've been distracted in training and...uhh! I just can't believe you lied to your father and I! You went to a stranger's house, I'm certain I don't know his parents! Do you know how dangerous..." Kommissar yelled.

"Actually..." Ingrid interrupted, "You do know the parents."

"Are you serious, you're trying to lie to me again! That's just freakin stupid!" Kommissar practically screamed.

"No, Mom, I'm not lying, I swear" Ingrid assured nervously, "Noah's mom is Beca, you know, Tiny Maus."

Kommissar all of a sudden looked furious.

"What the heck! Ingrid you're just terrible! I'm taking your phone for two months! You're never talking to that guy again! You need to be training for Worlds! It seems like DSM isn't even important to you anymore!" Kommissar ranted, extremely angered.

"There's more to life than DSM and stupid a Capella rivalries!" Ingrid argued, "But, I guess you wouldn't know that! You and Dad have done nothing else for the past 25 years! You do realize you're the oldest people on the whole team!..."

"Shut up!" Kommissar screamed, "That's no way to talk to me, shut up! I don't even want you in my house right now!"

"Fine!" Ingrid retorted upsetly, "You're such an overprotective freak! I don't even want to be in your house either!"

Kommissar walked out in silent anger and then slammed the door as loud as she could...

Chapter 13

Ingrid listened to her mother tromp down the stairs in rage. The repetitive bashing filled Ingrid with even more fury and resentment.

"Well, if she doesn't want me in her house, so be it" Ingrid mumbled to herself.

At eighteen, Ingrid was sick and tired of her mom and dad still having so much control over her life. She lay on her bed thinking about what to do next. She needed to talk to Noah, she knew he'd understand. Ingrid grabbed her DSM backpack and dumped the contents out on her bedroom floor. Quickly she gathered four pairs of shorts, five shirts, underwear, socks, her toothbrush, her hairbrush, her laptop, $200 and her credit card, and crammed them into her backpack. Ingrid was running away.

Ingrid waited in her room for the rest of the evening. That night, after she was certain her parents were asleep, Ingrid grabbed her backpack, put on her light blue Converse shoes and as quietly as she possibly could, crept down the stairs, making sure to not wake Kommissar and Pieter. Trying to not make a sound, Ingrid unlocked the front door. She opened it. This was it, she was really running away. Ingrid got in her car and drove 30 minutes to the nearest OceanTrain station. Invented in 2023, the OceanTrain was a train that ran on a bridge which spanned over the Atlantic Ocean, making it possible to travel from Europe to the U.S. without an airplane. Ingrid bought a ticket to Atlanta, 15 minutes later she boarded the train and she was off to America...

Chapter 14

Kommissar woke up early the next morning. She felt bad about the things she had said to Ingrid the night before.

"I must have sounded like such a jerk, I hope she isn't too upset with me" she thought to herself, still laying in bed, "After all she, is eighteen, I mean, I can't control her forever."

Quietly, Kommissar got out of bed and put on her slippers. She walked down the hall to her daughter's room to apologize to Ingrid. Kommissar was surprised to find that Ingrid was not in her bed, even though it was only 6:14.

"She's probably already awake" Kommissar thought out loud, exiting Ingrid's room.

Kommissar looked for Ingrid in the kitchen and living room, shocked to see that she wasn't there either. She was started to feel frantic. She hurried around the house looking for Ingrid and she couldn't find her anywhere. Desperate and worried, Kommissar looked outside. Her heart started to race when she saw that Ingrid's car was gone. Kommissar sprinted upstairs to her bedroom.

"Pieter!" Kommissar said in panic, trying to wake her husband, "Pieter, wake up, Ingrid's missing!"

"Wh...what?" he said, groggy and confused.

"Pieter, Ingrid's gone, I've looked... I've looked all over" Kommissar explained fearfully, "I...I can't find her anywhere. Her car's gone too."

"Kommi, don't get so worked up" Pieter said, "She'll probably come back soon."

"I hope so" Kommissar said, trying to reassure herself...

Chapter 15

It was seven o'clock in the morning when the train arrived in Atlanta. Ingrid knew her parents were probably awake by now, they were probably worried beyond comprehension. For the first time since she'd ran away, Ingrid felt slightly guilty. But, she felt excited, this was her first time away from home without her parents. Ingrid unboarded the OceanTrain and she took a cab to Noah's house.

The cab pulled up to Noah's big white house, Ingrid tipped the driver and then walked cautiously up to the pine green front door. Ingrid then realized that Noah wasn't aware that she was coming, she was nervous about what he'd think of her just dropping in. Would he even be home? Reluctantly, she knocked. Inside, Ethan raced to the door after hearing the doorbell, "I'll get it, I'll get it!"

"No, I'll get it" Grant yelled, pushing his brother out of the way.

Grant opened the door, revealing Ingrid.

"Umm... Ethan some random girl's at the door" Grant hollered.

"Grant" Alexis said, entering, "That's not a random girl, that's Ingrid Krämer, remember. Hi Ingrid! Come in."

Ingrid was ushered inside by Alexis and closed the door behind her.

"NOAH!" Alexis called, "Noah! You're girlfriend is here!"

"What?" Noah replied in confusion from upstairs, "What is Ingrid Krämer doing here?"

Noah hurried downstairs still in his pajamas.

"Oh my God, Ingrid Krämer, I missed you, what are you doing here!" Noah asked giving her a hug.

"Well, Noah, it's a long story, let's go upstairs and talk alone" Ingrid began...

Ingrid and Noah hurried up the wooden stairs to Noah's bedroom which was painted navy blue and had clothes all over the floor. Noah and Ingrid got settled on Noah's tan leather couch and Ingrid told him what was going on...

Chapter 16

"So, anyway, Noah, I hope you understand" Ingrid said, finishing her explanation of what she was doing in Atlanta all by herself.

"Ingrid Krämer, of course I understand, and I'm glad you came to me, I mean, I'm not so glad you ran away, but...yeah, glad you came to visit me, it's a nice surprise" Noah replied.

"Yeah, I'm happy to be with you" Ingrid agreed, twirling a strand of her blonde hair around her finger.

"Hey, do you wanna kiss again?" he asked, scooting closer to Ingrid and leaning in as if he already knew the answer.

Ingrid nodded silently, smiling. Noah leaned in further and they kissed for nearly a minute until Ingrid quickly jerked away.

"Ingrid Krämer, what's wrong?" Noah asked urgently.

"Don't worry, it's nothing wrong with our kiss, I just... I remembered something" Ingrid explained.

"What?"

"Well, Noah, your parents will be home from work later today, what are we going to tell them? If they know that I ran away, they'll call my parents and I'll have to go back to Germany. I can't face my mom yet, at least not for a few days or so" Ingrid said, worried.

"Okay, Ingrid Krämer, I feel bad about lying to my parents, but we can tell them that, ummm... you dropped by for a visit and your parents are in... ummm... Alabama for the week and they let you stay here" Noah suggested.

"Well, okay" Ingrid agreed, "It's not like I could think of a better plan."

"Okay then" Noah said, nodding, "Anyway, do you want to finish that kiss?"

"Definitely."

That evening, at six o'clock, Noah's parents got home from work. His dad worked as a movie reviewer and got to spend the whole day watching movies and writing reviews of them; Noah's mom managed her own music producing business called Pitch Perfect Industries. Ingrid and Noah had made dinner for the family and were in the middle of setting the table when Noah's parents returned home. Jesse put his briefcase down on the counter, greeted Noah and Ingrid, and then asked what Ingrid was doing there. At first Noah hesitated, and then he told the lie...

Chapter 17

It was seven o'clock at night. Kommissar was sitting on her bed in tears, Pieter was beside her, trying to comfort her.

"She hasn't...hasn't come back all day" Kommissar pointed out between sniffly tears.

"Kommi, she'll come back, I know she will" Pieter said, trying to to reassure his wife (and himself) that Ingrid would safely return.

They were both equally worried, though Kommissar made it more obvious. Anything could have happened to Ingrid. They had no idea where she was, what she was doing or why she was gone.

"Baby, she probably has her phone with her, why don't we just call her" Pieter suggested.

"No, we can't" Kommissar replied, upset, "I took her phone away last night, I... I have it right here in my nightstand drawer."

"Oh. Why did you take away her phone?" Pieter asked.

Quickly, Kommissar recapped what went down the night before.

"It's all my fault that Ingrid is missing" Kommissar cried.

"Kommissar, how could it be your fault?" Pieter asked, slightly confused.

"Last night I... I told Ingrid that... that I didn't even want her in my house anymore." After letting out the words, Kommissar started crying again, "I feel so bad it's all my fault, I didn't know she'd actually leave, she's right, I totally over reacted." She sniffled and cried between words.

"Kommi, baby, it's okay, let's think logically, where do you think Ingrid could have gone?" Pieter said, patting Kommissar's back trying to calm her down.

"I don't know" Kommissar replied.

"Let's think about it" Pieter urged.

"Maybe she went to a friend's house" Kommissar suggested.

"Good idea."

Because Ingrid had been homeschooled most of her life and so much of her time was dedicated to DSM, Ingrid only had a few friends. Within the span of a half-an-hour, Pieter and Kommissar had called four of Ingrid's closest friends; Nerita, Astrid, Sofia and Britta. Each time Pieter and Kommissar explain the situation to the friends and then asked if they knew anything about Ingrid's where-abouts. All four girls said that they weren't even aware that Ingrid was missing. This caused Kommissar to get worked up once again.

Even though Pieter was started to feel frantic, he knew that he needed to comfort Kommissar, "C'mon, Kommi" he said, "We still have more people we can call."

Pieter and Kommissar proceeded to call Kommissar's parents and every member of DSM, again, no one had information on where Ingrid was.

"That's it! I can't take this!" Kommissar cried, "I'm calling the police!"

"Baby, calm down, I know one more place where Ingrid might be. She might be with Beca's son" Pieter suggested.

"You really think Ingrid would go half way across the world without telling us?" Kommissar asked worriedly.

"Well, it's worth a shot, I have Beca's phone number right here"...

Chapter 18

Meanwhile, back in Atlanta, Ingrid and the Swanson family had just finished eating dinner. Beca was almost about to get up to bring out the dessert, when her phone started ringing. She picked up the phone and greeted the caller, whose number was unidentified, "Hello?"

"Hi, is this Tiny... I mean Beca?" Kommissar asked on the other end of the line.

"Yes, this is Beca, who is it?"

"It's, Kommissar, um, from Das Sound Machine. I have a really urgent question" Kommissar explained.

"What is it?" Beca asked.

Kommissar then explained the whole situation about Ingrid being missing. Desperately, she asked Beca if she or Noah knew anything about where Ingrid was or what she was doing. Beca told Kommissar that Ingrid was right here, eating dinner with the family. Beca was confused because she thought that Ingrid's parents were aware of her staying with the Swanson family. Ingrid, who had been eavesdropping on the conversation, knew that Beca was talking to her mom. Ingrid was beyond worried, she knew that her parents, and Noah's parents, would be furious. Ingrid wanted to pause time forever. Back on the phone, Kommissar was thanking Beca, Kommissar informed that she and Pieter were going on the very next OceanTrain to return Ingrid home. Beca then hung up.

"Ingrid, can I speak to you in the other room?" Beca asked.

Ingrid and Beca excused themselves from dinner and went into the living room to talk. Beca told Ingrid that she had just been speaking with Kommissar. Ingrid's heart started beating quickly.

"Ingrid, why did you think it was a good idea to run away?" Beca asked.

"I don't know" Ingrid said, starting to cry, "I... It's just I was fighting with my mom and now I feel horrible."

Beca put her arm around Ingrid, comforting her, "It's okay Ingrid, my dad got on me too. It's just, I've found it good to solve your problems up front, not run away from them."...

Chapter 19

Since Kommissar and Pieter's train wouldn't arrive in Atlanta until early the next morning, Ingrid was spending the night on the couch in Noah's basement. It was 12:00am, she lay there restlessly unable to fall asleep. Suddenly, Noah snuck up behind her causing her to jump.

"Oh my god" Ingrid said, half laughing, "What are you doing?"

"Hey Ingrid Krämer, I was just wondering if you wanted to come outside and watch the stars with me?" he asked.

"Um, sure, that sounds really nice" Ingrid replied, smiling.

Ingrid and Noah quietly snuck upstairs and went through the sliding glass door in the kitchen that led to Noah's backyard. They got settled next to each other on the grass and started gazing up at the star-speckled sky above them.

"It looks so beautiful" Ingrid gushed, "You can never see so many stars in Berlin."

"I know" Noah said, "Every night I can, I go out and look at the stars, I've been doing it since I was thirteen."

"That's so cool" Ingrid said, offering her hand to Noah, so that they could hold hands.

"Ingrid Krämer, look at that" Noah said enthusiastically.

Ingrid looked up to where Noah was pointing. She was staring up at a jumble of bright stars in the west of the sky.

"It's really pretty" Ingrid said, "What is it?"

"That's the constellation Agápi, the constellation of love" he informed her.

"Noah, that's so amazing, you're so smart" Ingrid praised, kissing him on the cheek.

"Ingrid Krämer" Noah started, moving closer to her, "Have I ever mentioned that I love you?"

"I love you too Noah Swanson."

Ingrid and Noah then began making out until they were both extremely tired. They then went downstairs and slept the rest of the night cuddled up together on the couch...

Chapter 20

Early the next morning, Ingrid awoke next to Noah. They could smell the aroma of Jesse's homemade buttermilk pancakes. Noah gave Ingrid a quick kiss on the cheek and then they hurried upstairs to join the rest of Noah's family for breakfast.

Ten minutes later, Ingrid was just about to bite into her third pancake when the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it!" Hazel yelled, running to the front door.

Hazel swung open the door revealing Pieter and Kommissar, who were both looking exhausted. Hazel stared at them for a second and then came running back to the kitchen table.

"Mommy!" Hazel called, "There's some weird people I don't know at the door, can you get the door instead?"

Hazel sat back down at the table and Beca headed towards the front door. She reopened the door that Hazel had slammed. Kommissar and Pieter looked tired and confused. At the sight of Kommissar, Beca's jaw dropped, "Woah."

Speechless, Beca ushered them inside.

"Ingrid!" Kommissar called in panic, "Ingrid! She's here, right?!"

"Hi Kommissar" Beca said, blushing, "I can't believe it's been twenty years since I've seen you. Oh my god, you look even physically flawless-er, I mean I don't like you..."

"Hey" Pieter informed her, "Kommi's mine."

It seemed that Kommissar hadn't even acknowledged Beca's awkward compliment.

"Ingrid, baby, where are you?!" Kommissar called, walking around frantically.

"Mom?" Ingrid said, walking into the entryway.

"Oh my gosh! Ingrid! I missed you" Kommissar squealed throwing her arms around her daughter.

"Ingrid Calia, you're in so much trouble!" Pieter scolded.

"But first, bring it in" he said, hugging Kommissar and Ingrid...

Chapter 21

Not wanting to kiss in front of their parents, Ingrid and Noah said goodbye, exchanging a long hug. It was about an hour after they'd left Noah's house and Kommissar, Pieter and Ingrid were now on the OceanTrain riding back to Germany. At first, no one spoke. Ingrid had her head down, ashamed. Pieter then broke the silence, "Ingrid Calia! What in the heck were you thinking!"

Ingrid felt like crying. She kept her head hung in embarrassment.

"I'm sorry Dad" she managed to say.

"That's great Ingrid, but 'sorry' doesn't cut it. Where in your head did you possibly think it was a good idea to run away from home and go half way across the world without telling anyone!" Pieter scolded, "Your mother and I were worried sick, we were about to call the police!"

Ingrid could feel a lump in her throat, tears were welling up in her eyes. She felt guilty and horrible.

"Mom, Dad, I'm really... really sorry" Ingrid replied, sniffling, trying to hold back tears, "There's... there's no excuse for... for what I did. It was so stupid. I feel terrible and... I'm... I'm just so sorry."

Ingrid then broke down, crying tears of guilt. Kommissar put her arms around her daughter.

"I accept your apology, baby" Kommissar said, still hugging Ingrid, "I'm just glad you're safe."

"Me too. I missed you very much." Pieter agreed, "And, I'm glad you can admit that what you did was stupid, because it was, extremely. And, yes, I do accept your apology."

He patted his daughter on the back and then kissed her forehead.

"You do realize, though, that you will have to be punished" he added.

Ingrid nodded.

"But since your mom and I are such nice people" he said, winking at Kommissar, "Your punishment won't be too terrible. We will be keeping your phone until Worlds is over, that's all."

Nine hours later, the OceanTrain pulled into the Berlin station. Ingrid was relieved, her parents weren't too upset and her punishment wasn't nearly as bad as she'd imagined...

Chapter 22

For the next few weeks, Ingrid's entire life was devoted to training for Worlds. This included countless amounts of running, singing, dancing and cardio. Soon it was two days before the big competition. Ingrid and her parents were going to fly to Coppenhagen in just a few hours. She realized she hadn't spoken to Noah since she had been at his house three weeks prior. And her phone was still in her parents' possession.

"Hey Dad, is it okay if I go for a drive?" Ingrid asked her dad who was sitting across from her at the breakfast table.

"Sure, just make sure you're back before we have to leave for the airport" Pieter replied, not looking up from his cereal.

Ingrid hurried to her car and drove five blocks to the nearest pay phone on the street corner. She parked her light green Bug right next to the curb. Ingrid still had the slip of paper with Noah's phone number on it from the night that they'd met. She pulled it out of her jean pocket. Ingrid got out of her car, slid two quarters in the pay phone and dialed Noah's number. After a few rings, Noah picked up the phone.

"Hello? Who is this?" he asked.

"Hi Noah, it's Ingrid" she replied.

Ingrid explained to him that her parents had her phone and that she was calling him from a pay phone.

"Worlds is in two days" Noah said, "Will I see you there, Ingrid Krämer?"

"Yes, of course. That's what I was calling you about. We need to make plans to hangout" Ingrid told him.

"Well, according to my dad, all of teams competing in Worlds will meet tonight for a riff off at the airport in Coppenhagen. I'll take you to dinner after that"...

Chapter 23

That afternoon, Ingrid and the rest of DSM arrived in Coppenhagen. After they got off of the plane and retrieved their luggage, they met the rest of the Worlds competitors in a sectioned off part of the airport where the riff off was going to take place. The Naan Stops from India, the Reinas de Cantos who were representing Mexico, and the Treblemakers were already there practicing. As Das Sound Machine and the other groups practiced, other groups arrived one by one. Soon all ten teams were present. It was time for the riff off to begin. The first category was 2010's Alternative, followed by Michael Jackson, One Hit Wonders (which included DSM's rendition of Call Me Maybe), then 2020's Jamz, followed by '70's Love Songs, Songs from Soundtracks, Disney Hits (which included the Treblemakers' rendition of Let It Go), followed by Songs About Break Ups. After three hours of singing, the riff off was down to the two finalists, Das Sound Machine and the Chinese team, the Sing Chongs. As the riff off host spun the wheel, Ingrid watched it intently until it landed on the category of Slow Songs from this Century.

"DSM, you're up first" the host announced.

"If I die young, bury me in satin, lay me down on a bed of roses, sink me in the river at dawn, send me away with the words of a love..." Das Sound Machine sang, with Ingrid leading.

"Love I loved the most, I learned to live, half alive, but now you want me one more time.." the Sing Chongs sang.

"Time to begin, isn't it, I get a little bit bigger but then, I'll admit, I'm just going the same as I was, now don't you understand, I'm never changing who I..." Pieter led DSM in the Imagine Dragons hit It's Time.

The Sing Chongs interrupted: "I can hold my breath, I can bite my tongue, I can stay awake for days if that's what you want..."

Ingrid then started DSM on another song, "Want to play with magic, boy you should know what you're falling for, I really won't dare to do this, then I'll be coming after you with a dark horse" Ingrid sang loudly.

Just then, the riff off host hollered, "Stop! Stop, those are entirely the wrong lyrics to Katy Perry's Dark Horse. And secondly, Dark Horse is not even a slow song!" She was staring Ingrid right in the eyes are she said this.

"Das Sound Machine is *clap clap* cut off" the host announced, "The Sing Chongs are the Riff Off Champions!"

"Uhhggg. I can't believe we lost" Kommissar complained.

"Yeah" Pieter agreed, "This is awful."

Ingrid felt terrible, she had just lost the riff off for her team.

"Don't worry guys" Gretel Johnson said trying to encourage the team, "It's just a stupid riff off, who cares. It really only matters if we won Worlds in two days"...

Chapter 24

After the riff off was finished, Ingrid met Noah in the nicest restaurant the airport had to offer. To make sure that her parents wouldn't be suspicious, Ingrid's good friend Astrid Bauer, another member of DSM, had came to dinner along with her and Noah. Ingrid had lied her parents and said that she was just going to dinner with Astrid, no one else. Ingrid trusted Astrid and made her promise not to tell Kommissar and Pieter that Ingrid was meeting Noah.

Ingrid and Noah sat at a table where they could view all of the airport's commotion. Astrid sat at a faraway table reading a book.

"Ingrid Krämer, it's so good to see you" Noah said, giving Ingrid a quick kiss.

"Yeah, it's wonderful to see you too, Noah" Ingrid shared.

"I wish we could see each other more often" Noah replied longingly.

"Same" Ingrid agreed, "Too bad I live halfway across the world."

"Yeah" Noah said, scooting his chair over right next to Ingrid, "Just so you know, Ingrid Krämer, I love you very much."

"I love you too."

Noah then leaned in and they shared a slow, long kiss. Ingrid could have let this kiss go on forever; but just then, someone tapped her on the shoulder and interrupted it...

Chapter 25

Ingrid turned around, horrified to see that it was her father, Pieter. Kommissar was just behind him.

"Ingrid Calia!" Kommissar scolded, clearly upset, "How could you?"

"You deliberately disobeyed us!" Pieter added angrily, almost yelling.

"We told you you could never see him again!" Kommissar exclaimed.

"And now, not only have you disobeyed us, Ingrid Calia Krämer, but you lied and went behind our backs, too!" Pieter put in frustratedly.

"Mom, Dad, I'm..." Ingrid panicked, trying to apologize, but Pieter interrupted her.

"Don't even talk to us right now, Ingrid, we are both extremely disappointed in you" he said.

"And as for you, tiny-mouse-offspring" Pieter said, looking Noah straight in the eyes, "You will never talk to or see my daughter ever again, do you understand."

Noah just sat there stunned. For a moment, he felt as if he was going to cry. He simply nodded 'yes' in agreement with Pieter.

"Good" Kommissar told Noah, "We better not hear from you ever again."

"Now, c'mon Ingrid, we're leaving" Pieter said in an angry tone, pulling Ingrid forcefully from her seat and leading her away from Noah.

Ingrid and her parents walked further and further away from Noah. When her parents were not looking, Ingrid waved goodbye to him and blew a kiss. They continued to wave at each other until they could no longer see each other among the hustle and bustle of the airport. And little did they know that this would the last time they'd see each other for a very long while...

Chapter 26

That night Ingrid's parents gave her a very intense and lengthy stern talk. Ingrid was grounded for the rest of the time in Coppenhagen. Other than rehearsal and the Worlds competition, she had to stay only in the hotel for the next three days. The next day passed by slow and boringly. After what seemed to be an eternity, it was time for Worlds. Ingrid arrived early with the rest of Das Sound Machine so that they could practice. They did so with much confidence because they had been practicing this routine for nearly a year. Soon all of the teams were there practicing. Ingrid felt more nervous than she'd originally expected. She practiced her routine for about an hour until the audience arrived.

"Welcome to the two-thousand-thirty-four A Capella World Championships!" John announced.

Das Sound Machine was scheduled to perform fourth, after the Treblemakers, England's Voices in Your Head and the Naan Stops. As the Trebles performed Maroon Five's Sugar, Ingrid watched Noah longingly. Soon, it was time for DSM to perform. Ingrid followed her team on stage. Much of the audience clapped and cheered, Ingrid had no idea that DSM was such a crowd favorite. They began their routine with Ingrid doing a roundoff-backhandspring-back tuck across the stage. DSM sang a mashup of Cheerleader by Omi, Uma Thurman by Fall Out Boy and Warriors by Imagine Dragons. The crowd uproariously cheered when the performance was over. DSM then went backstage and the African team hurried on stage. Ingrid watched the next six performances intently. About an hour later, all of the teams had performed and were waiting nervously backstage to hear who won. After what seemed like centuries of waiting, Gail finally announced, "I would like to announced the winners of the 2034 A Capella World Championships! Winning again for the fourteenth consecutive year in a row... Das Sound Machine!"...

Epilogue Part One

In the years that were to follow, Noah missed Ingrid everyday. He was never able to find another woman that he loved. He did, however, become a very successful millionaire businessman who made his first million at the young age of twenty three.

Ingrid continued to sing in Das Sound Machine, and when her parents finally retired, she took over as leader. When Ingrid was twenty five years of age she married Ansel Greene, a fellow DSM member. Ansel and Ingrid had a daughter, Kiersten, together and they were expecting another child. As it seemed, Ingrid had a great life, but she and Ansel did not truly love each other. They hardly ever kissed, and Ansel was rude, bossy and manipulative.

The date was September 3rd 2048, Noah had just very recently moved to Berlin, Germany because of a job opportunity. It was 8:00 in the morning, and he was stopping by a small cafe to get his morning coffee. He ordered straight black coffee and then headed towards his usual table in the back corner of the cafe. He was sort of surprised to see that his table was already occupied by a young pregnant woman and a little girl who looked to be around two years old. The woman had her head on the table and was crying hysterically. Noah decided to take a risk and ask her what was wrong. The woman looked up, sniffled, and wiped her tears on the sleeves of her black sweatshirt. Only then did Noah realize that this woman was in fact his long lost love Ingrid Krämer...

Epilogue Part Two

"Every...everything's *sniff sniff* wrong. Yesterday... my... husband... he... he left me. He just packed up...and...and left. Just like that! He just filed for div...divorce today. He's leaving me with our... our two year old daughter and... and a baby that's to be born in two months. And then today... my dad...my dad, he... he died. The cancer, he just couldn't fight it off anymore" she explained between tears, and once she was finished she broke down once again.

"Oh, Ingrid, I'm so sorry" Noah said sympathetically patted her on the back.

Ingrid looked up at him. "Wait?" she asked confused, "How do you know my name?"

Noah said nothing. Ingrid looked probingly at him for a few seconds and then came to a realization.

"Oh my God! You're Noah Swanson" Ingrid exclaimed.

"Yes, and Ingrid Krämer, you do not know how very much I've missed you" he replied, giving her a hug.

"Hey Ingrid, would you and your daughter like to come back with me to my house sometime and just hang out? We have lots to catch up on" Noah asked.

"Actually, we can come over right now" Ingrid agreed...

And the rest was history, Ingrid and Kiersten came over to Noah's house nearly everyday after that. On Christmas, Noah asked Ingrid to be his girlfriend once again. Ingrid said "yes", which was the same thing she said when Noah kneeled down and asked her to marry him. On December 30th 2049, Ingrid and Noah were married. Ingrid finally had a perfect life. So did Noah, he had a beautiful wife and two stepdaughters, Kiersten and Alika. In the summer of 2050, Ingrid and Noah moved to Florida. They went on to have three more children, Courtney, Lauren and PJ, who's full name was Pieter Jr. in honor of Ingrid's late dad. Ingrid and Noah loved each other very much and basically, they lived happily ever after...

THE END


End file.
